Untouchable
by La-Bella-Luna
Summary: Everyone knew that he was untouchable. She was the greatest seductress Krynn had ever seen, her talents included taming Ariakas himself. But when her life depended on it, could she seduce him? After all, no one had yet been able to touch Raistlin Majere.


**Author's Note: This is my second Dragonlance fic and both are romance stories that involve the same character. Even though this story is mainly set after the War of the Lance series, I have still only read that series and I am not sure what happens after that series to all of the characters. In short, most of this is my own speculating and I guarantee that I won't stick to the story. But luckily this isn't about the large cast of characters, only a few key ones.**

**Most importantly, this is a story about seduction, ambition, and power. I will use quotes and information that come from other stories and I intend to give them full credit. Nearly everything in italics comes from either **_The Art of Seduction, The 48 Laws of Power, or The 33 Strategies of War_**. They are all fantastic books written by Robert Greene. I recommend them to everyone to read. **

**Now, let the story begin.

* * *

**

**More Complete Summary: **He was untouchable, a fact that everyone knew yet only served to fuel the desire of any woman bold enough to dream of him. She was the greatest seductress the world of Krynn had ever seen. Her skill was so great that she was able to conquer everyone from Lord Ariakas himself to the most vicious dragons to the noblest elflords. But when her life depends on his seduction, will she be able to pull it off or will the huntress become the hunted? After all, no one in the whole history of Krynn had yet been capable of seducing the legendary Raistlin Majere.

* * *

**Untouchable**

**A Tale of Life and Love

* * *

**

_**Seduction: **The most subtle, elusive, and effective form of power. When performed correctly, it will weave a spell over a victim, rendering them helpless to the intoxication of love. Trying to fight or repress the emotional enchantment is pointless as it only makes the curiosity grow. Eventually, when done correctly, seduction can claim anyone. And people in love will do virtually anything, as opposed to people in lust who will satisfy themselves and move on._

_-_The Art of Seduction_, Robert Greene

* * *

_

_Flight_

The Hall of Audience was tense as the Golden General was brought before Takhisis, Queen of Darkness. Evil tendrils stretched forward from the Queen's shadowy alcove, eagerly anticipating the death of the elven woman. Anyone in the Hall with a half a brain could feel how excited Takhisis was over this victory gift.

Ostia, on the other hand, did not care so much. The great blue dragon was perched high up in the vaulted ceiling across from Lord Ariakas's throne. Her vicious eyes watched him with growing malice. Like every other dragon, perhaps with the exception of Skie, she did not care much for her Highlord. Why should she? After all, she was far greater he.

But there was another reason that every being in the Hall had lost a good deal of respect for the evil man. Over the last six months he had faded from them. Not from the campaign, of course. He was too caught up with the thought of being an emperor to lose interest. No, it was more of the little things that he had lost interest in. He had ceased watching formations and meeting with his commanders as often as he had once thought necessary. And the reason? There was a woman in his life.

"Your Dark Majesty, I have two favors to beg of you," the Dark Lady continued. Of course she wasn't about to stop there. The woman had given her Queen the greatest gift of all short of the Green Gemstone Man, it was only natural that she should ask for and receive a few gifts herself. Ostia watched with growing boredom as a half-elven soldier was presented to the Queen of Darkness. Such matters were of no interest to her.

Where was she? Oh yes, the woman. Well, over the last six months that woman had become the center of a great deal of gossip. Very few knew her name and even fewer had ever seen her face. To the best of Ostia's knowledge the woman was kept in a flying citadel that rested over a city to the south so miniscule that its name had escaped her memory. Apparently that arrangement was of her concoction as a way to keep herself safer. And that wasn't the only change being made. It was rumored that this woman held Ariakas so tightly that he nearly didn't come to the Council. First it was her who convinced him to stay away, then at the last moment she made him attend. How was it possible to make such a ruthless man jump at her every command like an enslaved gully dwarf?

What was it about her that made Ariakas and so many before him so dependent on her? Was it his love for her? No, Ostia scoffed at the thought. A man like him was incapable of love. But if not for love, then why? Perhaps she practiced some kind of arcane magic that ensnared him through witchcraft. Could it really have been that simple?

All Ostia was sure of was that this woman was not good news. She and so many other dragons had declared months ago that the moment Ariakas died, his mysterious lover would follow quickly. The problem was that no one was brave enough to kill the Dragon Highlord. Pity.

Now the half-elf was stalling. It seemed an eternity before the half breed was before Ariakas. Ostia's burning eyes followed his unsure movements with growing impatience. How she hated these ceremonial dealings! But the soldier finally reached the second step from the top and drew his sword.

Ostia's thoughts began to fade away once more. Oh, the things she would do to this woman! She envisioned striking her with a lightning bolt, but at a second thought that seemed too simple. She had a grand vision of a petty human woman cowering in terror before the blue dragon as she spread her wings and bared her teeth. She snickered to herself. Yes, that seemed like a better idea.

Satisfied with masochistic thoughts, Ostia returned her attention to the Hall of Audience. The half-elf still hadn't laid his weapon at the feet of commanding Highlord. Ugh, humans and their nerves. But as Ostia watched the events in the Hall suddenly became very interesting. The half-elven warrior became the solution to all of her problems.

With rare bravery, Tanis Half-Elven plunged his sword into the cold heart of Lord Ariakas. There was brilliant flash of light as his sword penetrated the evil man's magical barriers bit into his flesh. Yet Ariakas would not be overcome so quickly. He rose in fury and struck Tanis across the face, a resounding smack reverberated through the Hall. In the instant that followed it seemed as though the entire Hall of Audience held its breath. Not a word was said nor a movement made. Then, suddenly, Ariakas could no longer fight against death. He toppled to the floor and the Crown of Power rolled off of his head.

At that moment every eye rested upon the Crown. Kitiara shouted to the ghostly Lord Soth to retrieve it for her, but the half-elf reached it first. Yet before either of them could make a grab for the resplendent crown, blaring horns sounded through the Hall. Ostia grimaced at the sound and exchanged looks with a dragon nearby. Though fighting for the Crown would undoubtedly ensue, their minds were on their dear departed Highlord-and the woman who would soon share his fate.

A few tense moments passed in the Hall while Kitiara shrieked joyfully at Tanis to bring her the Crown. For a moment it looked as though he would, but then greed-or so it appeared- affected him as it affected all others. He raised the Crown of Power to his own head.

Ostia was amused at this sudden change of events. She liked it when the unpredictable happened. It left that anticipation and excitement inside of her at the prospect of future kills. But she didn't have the time to relish in these feelings because very soon there was a horrible change in the atmosphere. There was a horrible shriek from Ostia's Queen of Darkness as the terrible voice filled her mind. _He has betrayed me! _Then Takhisis was sucked back through the gate and the door was slammed shut.

It didn't take a genius to decipher what had happened. The Dark Queen Takhisis had once more been banished form the world of Krynn. And with her gone, nothing was left to maintain the grand temple and the shadowy Hall of Audience. There was a rumble as the ceiling began its descent upon the gathered men, draconians, dragons, and Highlords.

There was instant uproar in the Hall of Audience. Panic stricken soldiers fought their way to the exits while others viciously slew anyone who did not serve their Highlord. Kitiara herself only had eyes for the Crown, which was still being worn by the half-elf. Her voice could be heard through the tumult as though she had no fear of the crumbling building. And why should she? She was on the ground. Those who had the most to fear were the dragons.

Ostia, ignoring Kitiara and everything else, spread her mighty wings and leapt into the air. She used centuries of training to swerve and avoid falling stone and attacking dragons. There was only one thought in Ostia's mind now, and that was to reach that miniscule city and destroy the witch who now had no power. Ostia intended to ensure that she could never again turn a man's head with her seductions. When she broke free of the chaos, Ostia saw that she was the first to make it safely into the skies. Good. Now there would be no one standing in her way.

The flight itself took well over two hours, but Ostia had no care for how long it took to reach the minuscule city. At the sight of the pathetic place, Ostia smiled grimly. This was where Ariakas chose to keep his lover? The city itself was small and dingy, nothing compared to Palanthas or Neraka or the other numerous choices. It consisted of merely of a few structured buildings, several more that were fading and destroyed, and many homes inside the crumbling walls. Of course, there was a large castle that undoubtedly served as the home for the lady. All of this lead Ostia to believe that there had to be a strategic reason that this was where the mysterious woman called home. She must have realized, Ostia concluded, that Ariakas's reign would not last forever. At least if she stayed here very few would know her face and thereby save her from making many enemies. So maybe this woman wasn't completely foolish.

Pulling up, Ostia landed gently on the soft dirt and waited impatiently. As expected, a draconian guard rushed up to the blue dragon and greeted her.

"You honor us with your presence, Great One," he said in his guttural voice.

Ostia ignored his flattery and cut right to the point. "I bring news from Neraka: Ariakas is dead. I trust that you will not hesitate to show the lady of this city the courtesy that we all know she deserves. And remember, don't kill her. Bring her to me."

The draconian nodded in understanding, bowed to the monstrous creature, then hurried away to the castle. A gruesome smile formed on his lips as he walked down the dreary stone hallways. How many times he had dreamed of the day when Ariakas would finally die and his beautiful lover would be left all to her lonesome! He didn't share the same hatred for the woman that all of the dragons felt. After all, she was the most beautiful woman that he ever seen and until this moment she had been beyond his reach. But not anymore. Let the dragon have her motives, he had his. Besides, it isn't like Ostia would really care if he spared a moment for his own lust.

He finally reached the door that led to her chambers. He paused, his scaly face twisting into anticipating excitement. Then, without bearing to wait another moment, he pushed the door open then froze in shock.

It was the first time a draconian had been allowed into her private rooms. And it was there that the dreary décor gave way to the finest accommodations in all of Krynn. Ariakas had truly spared no expense. Elaborate tapestries hung on the walls, golden candelabras and trinkets lay scattered so that they caught the light and opened up the room even more. The most luxurious furniture was set about the room, most of it flecked with gold and jewels. A large four post bed was centered in the room, curtains of maroon and gold draped about it. At the sight of it the draconian officer was filled with countless more fantasies. This was going to be a good day for him.

He spotted her at her vanity, sitting with her back to him. She was brushing out her long black hair in a beautifully polished mirror. His eyes lingered on her hair, that silky black hair that flowed endlessly to her wait and shone regardless of the light it was in. Then his gaze moved to her figure, her flawless full figure. It was exquisite, with soft delicate features that made her seem far too fair to be seen in this god forsaken city. But she was merely an object of desire and now he fully intended to satisfy his lust. He took a few eager steps forward and moved his hand to the hilt of his sword in case she needed persuasion.

She, her name of Beling being known only by few, ran an ivory comb through her hair and studied her reflection in the mirror. She carefully examined the features that set her apart from any living being on Krynn. Not that she fancied herself more beautiful, but she knew of no one else who was half Silvanesti elf and half gypsy. That alone made her unique. In fact, the fact that she was a half-breed made her more beautiful. It wasn't like with most half-elves whose elven and human features clashed horribly. Beling's dark, delicate elven traits blended perfectly with the gypsy traits she had inherited. In fact, the only real way to tell that she was not completely elven was that her skin was several shades darker, the beautiful olive complexion that came from her mother.

A sudden creak caught her elven senses. Her crimson satin dress flowed about her, but she paid it no mind. It was her ears that now had her full attention. Of course she had heard the door open, but she had expected someone to speak. Now that she heard footsteps she began to tense. Running through different options in her mind, Beling chose a course of action.

"News from Neraka already?" she asked. Her voice was calm and her words carefully chosen and slowly spoken, something that worked very well in seduction.

"Oh yes," Beling heard a draconian drawl from behind her. "Very good news."

A slight clink resounded in her ears. It was the distinctive sound of a sword being pulled from a scabbard. It was clear to her then what kind of news they had received. It was the one thing she had been preparing for since she first ensnared Ariakas: his demise. But seduction was not the only talent Beling prided herself on. She was also very good at thinking and, to a degree, fighting. It was time to employ both. Keeping a deliberately innocent look on her face (many people had told her that her face bore a childlike innocence that came from her relative youth as a half-elf) she continued to run the ivory comb through her hair. But with the other hand she slipped a very reliable stiletto out of her bodice.

The steps came closer and with them came the threat. Yet Beling was able to keep a calm face. Steady, she told herself repeatedly. When the draconian was directly behind her he spoke again.

"Word has been sent from Neraka saying that Ariakas will be away for a little while. He has asked me to perform a service in his absence…" A blatant lie, Beling knew. Though she was still extremely young even by elven standards, she was no fool. She knew perfectly well what his perverted mind was thinking. And she was determined that no one was going to have their way with her.

When she sensed that he was about to press his blade to her throat, she spun around with elven speed and grace. She plunged the thin blade of the stiletto through the soft flesh beneath his jaw and upward into his brain. He died quickly and silently, exactly as intended. Beling extracted the blade before the beast could turn to stone and encase it.

A soft gasp came from behind the seductress. She spun quickly to find her human maid backed against the wall. Her terrified eyes darted from her mistress to the blade in her hands to the creature at her feet. Beling, fearing a loud outburst, spoke in the soft hypnotic way that had proven so effective in the past.

"Do not be frightened, Deysse. This man's intentions were foul. Please believe me that I harbor no ill will towards you." She paused and watched with her dark eyes as young maid, still trembling, nodded slightly. Not quite satisfied, Beling half turned from the maid, exposing the back of her. "Please help me out of this gown."

Deysse, feeling slightly more at ease with this simple command, tentatively walked forward. "Of course, mistress," she murmured. She extended her hands towards the laces of the bodice, but had not yet touched them when Beling spun again and plunged the already blood soaked stiletto into her maid's throat. The girl's eyes widened in pain and she opened her mouth in agony, but was unable to make a sound.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot have you spreading my name and description," the seductress explained. When she was certain that the young maid was dead she strode over to the bed and flipped up the mattress. Beneath it was a cloak and pouch that existed solely for this purpose. Hurriedly, Beling tore off her dress and replaced it with a tunic and britches that were fit for travel. Then, letting the cloak fall about her shoulders and cover her face, she grabbed the pack and made her way out of the castle and deserted city.

Another life destroyed. Time to begin anew…again…

* * *

On a distant part of Krynn another figure made his way through the darkness, only this man was going to begin a life. Black robes hanging about him, face shrouded in shadow, staff in hand, Raistlin Majere made his way to Tower of Palathanas. 


End file.
